


Save me

by Fangirl_360



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Friendships, First Love, Flashbacks, Hint of Apritello, Hint of Caspril, Love Confessions, Science Fiction, Self-Sacrifice, Swearing, i guess??, small sexual humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_360/pseuds/Fangirl_360
Summary: Sarah Bruin has suffered all through her life loosing people that she knows and loves. Her family. Her friends. Her acquaintances. Everything has been taken from her. Ever since she ran away from the people that hurt her, she encountered a little girl. She promised to keep the girl safe.After two years, when she's on her own night patrol, she also runs into..... Mutants? Will she be able trust them? Or will she continued to hide? What happens if the red and blue clad turtles fall for her? Read and find out!(Remake)
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo (TMNT)/Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	1. The past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. This is an actual story that I wrote on quotev, but I don't go on the site anymore. I would appreciate it if you didn't bring it up because I don't think I have the strengths to talk about it. So anyways, enough about me, I will use this story in other fandoms, including this character, but I don't want you to copy and paste this story because it's my original story. Also, the reason why it's a remake is because the first time I wrote it, it was a huge cringe. And plz let me know what you think and what should I do for next time to improve. I hope you enjoy!

December 1st, 1998

The newborn baby girl slowly opens her eyes to see the new found parents looking down at her with bright smiles on their faces. The woman is already crying, with joy and happiness. She gives a joyous laugh as she says, "She's beautiful, Thomas."

The man named Thomas, nods with a chuckle escaping from his lips. His blue eyes stares happily at the newborn baby girl that the woman just gave birth to. His black strains of hair is messy but clear enough to see both of the girls in front of him, "She is."

The woman removes some of the messy jet black hair out of the newborn's eyes to see the light blue, slowly forming into forest green eyes. The woman continues to stare at the baby girl's cute fair face as the baby wiggles her arms out of the blanket. The woman asks without taking her eyes off of her, "What should we call her?"

"We can call her Minnie Lisa," Thomas jokes.

The woman looks at Thomas, unamused. She changes her position of holding her newborn daughter in one arm while the other smacks Thomas arms. Thomas couldn't help but laugh at the woman's frustration. The woman speaks, "We are not naming our daughter after me."

Thomas holds out his hands up as if he's surrendering. He laughingly says "sorry" even though both him and the woman, named Lisa, already knew he wasn't really sorry. Lisa just rolls her eyes at him, in annoyance. Thomas gets himself back together, "But seriously, she reminds me of you."

Even if Thomas wanted to hide the vulnerability in his voice, he didn't think he could. After everything they've went through, he couldn't stand being alone without her. She completed him. He would never admit that out loud, but somehow, Lisa knew what he wanted to say through each unspoken things between them. Lisa places her palm onto his face, like if she could read his mind. She gives him a soft smile, after Thomas places a hand over her and placing a kiss on her palm. Thomas then sits next to Lisa, wrapping his arm around her to bring her closer to him. Lisa suggests, "We can name her after your mother."

"Nevaeh?" Thomas scoffs lightly, "Are you kidding me? No one is going to be able to pronounce it."

Lisa knew his scoffs is never towards her. She also knew he would get annoying at times, and sometimes annoy her for fun, but he never blew up his temper at her. Nothing of what he said or do is towards her. Lisa protests softly, But it's a beautiful name."

Thomas sighs. He knew it was a beautiful name, but he's afraid that someone might not be able to pronounce it right. Also, he never knew his parents, neither did she. Ever since they both went looking for their parents, it's either a dead end or a parent never wanted them right now. Lisa had a hard time to get over the fact that her mother is dead. Thomas was there for her every day. Nobody got suspicious of their relationship, all they saw was a soldier trying to comfort another. He looks at the newborn girl, reaching up to grab a hand of locks of Lisa's dark brown hair. Thomas speaks softly, "Let's name her after your mother. Let's call her Sarah."

Lisa is surprised to hear this from Thomas. Lisa never knew her mother, she always imagined to meet her. They could have a celebration, a reunion maybe, but instead, a dead end where Lisa finds out that her mother is gone for good. She's been grateful that Thomas has been there for her, and that is when she slowly started to become attached to him. Lisa thought she would be angry at Thomas for bring her mother's name up, but she's not. She's actually happy that Thomas is deciding to choose a bittersweet memory instead of reminders of what they are. Lisa turns back and glance at the newborn girl. She thought about it for a moment before nodding her head, "Okay, Sarah it is."

Suddenly, Thomas feels a buzz in his pants pocket. He takes out the flip phone, which he never uses unless it's for an emergency, to see who's calling him. Victor. His friend that helped him and Lisa escape from that horrible place. Thomas gets up from the bed and answers, "Bruin," 

_"Thomas, where the hell are you?! You have to leave now!?"_ Called the voice, named Victor.

"Victor, calm down." Thomas replies annoyed, "What is it?"

 _"He's coming, Thomas."_ Victor says hastily. _"He coming for both of you, I don't know how long you've got, but you got to leave now!"_

Thomas's face becomes pale. Even if his friend didn't say his name, Thomas knew who is friend is talking about. Thomas gulps quietly, before he gets the courage to ask. He's afraid to ask, but he needed to know, "How soon are we talking?"

 _"I don't know,"_ Victor says, hesitantly, _"But soon enough,"_

Thomas didn't speak. He was afraid that his friend would say something like that. Thomas was never the usual talking type. He sometimes let the silence become an awkward one. Or let someone fill up the silence void. Victor sighs, _"Thomas, you know the rules. If you get caught, you're on own. I'll have to deny any part of this."_

Thomas did know the rules. He also knew its a risk to take for breaking the rules. Yet, he did. He and Lisa bended the rules, but sometimes you have to follow it so they would never get caught. Victor had done so much for them, and Thomas hated owning him. It made him feel guilty, and they could have gotten away on their own. Thomas nods, "I understand."

 _"Be careful, Tom."_ Victor says, sincerely. _"I wish you two best of lucks."_

"Thanks, Victor." Thomas replies. "That means a lot. I hope one day I will repay you,"

 _"You can repay me by letting me see that kid of yours one day,"_ Victor teases.

Thomas rolls his eyes. They are about to have a farewell and this is how his friend goes by? Thomas hate to admit this, but he actually wants Victor to meet his daughter. To be the uncle of her, to be part of a family...He guess. Thomas can already imagine so many scenarios, but this is the last favor of his friend, "One last favor?"

 _"Shoot,"_ Victor answered.

"If anything happens to me or Lisa or both of us-"

 _"Don't worry about that."_ Victor reassures, _"My source told me that he would take her in, train her and all that."_

Thomas smiles, "Thanks Victor,"

Victor is the first to hang up. Thomas never minded that. His friend is terrible at goodbyes anyways. If they kept talking, it would have been harder to hang up. His friend may act like a cold heart man, but he's actually protective and very compassionate. Thomas put the flip phone away to gaze at Lisa. He would love to stand there and watch her admiring their beautiful daughter, Sarah. He walks up to the bed and Lisa looks up to show her smile. Her smile fades away as she sees Thomas in his serious look, "We need to go."

Lisa is shocked to hear this from Thomas. He had a minute of talking to Victor and now he's saying that they needed to go?! Why?! Why now?! She just gave birth to a daughter, they named her after her mother, and she is still freaking tired! Lisa protests wearily, "But we just got Sarah."

"I know, but we have to go. Now." Thomas ventured, "He's coming for us."

Lisa knew what Thomas mean. Or more accurately, who Thomas is talking about. Lisa already feels herself shaking. She knew they can't go somewhere in public. They have to be discreet, otherwise they'll be caught either way. Thomas got the gist of her reaction. Thomas goes by Lisa's side, "Lisa, we'll be okay. I will never leave you or Sarah."

"I believe you," Lisa affirmed.

"Good, one of us should."

With that said, Thomas yanked the two luggage out of under the bed. He rips them open and goes to find both of their clothes from another room. Lisa stays on the bed with Sarah in her arms. She smiled at her softly and begins to talk, "One day, I would tell you how these people have hurt me, and how they have tried to break me. I can tell you how I survived them. Its like playing pretend, but you have to make up rules so no one can find out what you're really thinking. Maybe one day, I will let you help repay back the people that tried to hurt me, so that way no one will be hurt."

Thomas brought everything he could into their room. He basically starts to shove everything, making Lisa frown. She hated that Thomas would shove things, she likes things to be neat and organized. So instead of watching, Lisa calls out, "Tom, hold Sarah for me."

Thomas looks up at Lisa in surprised. He thought he should do everything because Lisa is holding Sarah, but telling him to hold her, is the best feeling that he ever felt. As much as he wanted to, he shakes his head, "Lisa, we don't have time for this!"

"I'm not weak, you know!" Lisa shouts back, "Besides, you do a terrible job of packing anyways,"

Thomas always admired Lisa for that. Even though, he knew that Lisa just given birth, but at least the tough attitude didn't go away. He gets up and goes to take Sarah into his arms. Lisa gets up from the bed, almost painfully. Thomas goes to help her, but Lisa holds up her hand up, almost saying "I got this." Her legs wobbles a little as she tries to stand up straight. She takes a few baby steps towards the luggage and grumbling about how he bad is at folding. Thomas couldn't help but smile at this. He looks down at his daughter, Sarah. Her small eyes are looking at him curiously, then he starts to sing the song he grew up to, "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow, lay down your head, and close your eyes. When they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm, here is where the daisies guard you from you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow hidden far away. A cloak of green, a moon beam ray. Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."

Four years later~~~~

March 7, 2002

Sarah's parents and her are in the car, heading out towards the city. New York city. She starts to understand a little, but there was still so many questions in her little head. She probably figured that she would have to wait for that. Suddenly, a missile comes towards them. Thomas's eyes widen immediately, before shouting at Lisa, "Lisa!? Get Sarah before-!?

It's too late. The explosion happened. Whatever he wanted to say, it's been cut off and he's no longer talking or driving the car. Lisa immediately grabs Sarah into her arms so the glass would shatter on Lisa instead of Sarah. Her whole body covers Sarah as Sarah is screaming. Then they all crashed. A lot of glass was either being cracked or shattered from the car windows. Then the car finally slowed down until it got to a complete stop. Then Sarah is knocked out unconsciously.


	2. The past continues

Ten years~~~~~~

February 27, 2012

Sarah wakes up from her dreamless sleep. She around herself to see the white room. She figures that the room is not hers. Where is she? What happened? How did she get here? Why is she here? Yet most importantly, where is her parents? Are they okay? Did they survive as well? A woman, in a white overcoat along with a suit, walks in and sits on the chair which has been sided with the bed. The woman looks young yet slowly growing grey hair. She begins, “Hello Sarah, how are you feeling?”  
Sarah didn’t answer back. She became suspicious, how does the woman know her name? Did she meet her before? Sarah isn’t sure. The woman smiles apologetically, “Forgive me, I should have introduced myself. My name is Doctor Courtney Stockett. You may call me Dr. Stockett, now, can you please tell me-”

“Where’s my parents?” Sarah asks, too hasty.

Dr. Stockett drops her head sadly. She shakes her head softly. Sarah didn’t understand, why is the doctor feeling sad? The doctor’s voice starts to crack, “I’m so sorry, Sarah. Your parents… They’re gone.”

Gone? What does the doctor mean? Did Sarah’s parents leave her? Does that mean they don’t love her? Sarah feels sad at that thought, but she hesitantly asks, “Did they leave me?”  
“No, they would never leave you.” Dr. Stockett protests, “They’ve loved you very much. They…They’re not here anymore.”

Dr. Stockett hesitated at the last part. “Not here”? Does the doctor mean her parents are-No. No, No, No, No. The doctor can’t mean that. Sarah starts to have tears in her eyes, “Y-You’re lying!?”  
“Sarah,” Dr. Stockett starts, “as much as I wish that weren’t true as well, but I can’t lie to you. As a mother, I would never lie to my daughters. Yet as a doctor, I’m only here to help.”

Sarah immediately feels numb and a lot of emotions running inside her heart. Dr. Stockett continues to talk while trying to comfort Sarah, “It would have been a miracle if they were alive as well, but we did as much as we could to save them. I am truly sorry for your loss.”

Dr. Stockett slowly gets up and starts to head towards the door. Sarah is watching the doctor leave her be until one question bothered her, “Wait!”

Dr. Stockett stops right before she leaves the room. The doctor turns around as if Sarah wants a request for something, “Yes?”

“How long was I asleep?” Sarah asks.

“You were in a coma,” Dr. Stockett says regretfully. “Usually, the coma only lasts for three months. You were asleep for ten years.” 

Dr. Stockett’s looks away from Sarah’s expression. Sarah’s jaw drops. She starts to heave heavily. Ten years?! She was in a coma for ten years?! Sarah began to tremble. Dr. Stockett step inside the room again and raises her hands as if she’s trying to protect herself, but also, calming Sarah down. “Sarah, I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise you that-”  
“You should’ve left me!?” Sarah screams.

Soon, Sarah then feels strange. She starts to transform into a panther. She didn’t know how but her anger is still burning in her veins. Dr. Stockett then goes on her knees, “Sarah, please!? Calm down. We used an ooze to keep you alive. That’s why you were in a coma.”

Slowly, Sarah transforms back. She looks at herself and sees that her hands are shaking, then looks back at Dr. Stockett to see her normal again. Sarah asks, trembling, “What is happening to me?”

“Sarah, we’ll be able to take care of you for a short time before you go with them.” Dr. Stockett reassures.

Sarah looks up to see Dr. Stockett is close to Sarah and holding her hands. Sarah is completely confused. Why isn’t the doctor running away from her as she should be? Wasn’t the doctor scared? Sarah caught on the last word of what the doctor said, “Them?”

“They’re called The Guardians of the Spirit World” Dr. Stockett answers, “They’ll protect you as much as they can. They’ll be here in the morning.”

  
Dr. Stockett softly let go of Sarah’s hands. Sarah had so many questions in her head. She has a feeling that she needs to ask them. She has every right to know. Dr. Stockett then asks, “Any other questions?”

“What’s an ooze?” Sarah asks.

“An ooze is a chemical liquid that changes the living objects or organism that gives special gifts or curse. When the ooze touches us or the animals, the animals become like us, yet more unique. If the ooze touches us, we become like them.”

Even though it answered Sarah’s question, Sarah starts to feel dizzy. Dr. Stockett then helps Sarah onto the bed as she shushes her gently.  
"It’s okay, Sarah.” Dr. Stockett promises, “Just rest. Go to sleep.”

Sarah’s eyes slowly become heavy. She feels a soft kiss on her forehead before the darkness takes over Sarah’s mind.

* * *

Sarah wakes up as she saw the sun light shining through the window. She sits up and stretch as if it’s a routine. The nurses bring the food tray for Sarah and set them on the table. They walked away, leaving Sarah to eat in peace. In Sarah’s opinion, the food isn’t bad. After all those years of sleeping, she’s starving. After she ate her food, the nurses bring some clothes out. Sarah looks through all of them. She never developed a taste in clothing. So, Sarah did her best to pick out the clothes out that seems more her. She then starts to get dressed into them and pick up the boots that the nurses left for her. Sarah finally puts the brown leather jacket. Suddenly, the door opened wide to show two boys with Dr. Stockett. One boy has blonde hair and hazel eyes. He is dressed super professionally. The other boy had red hair and blue eyes. He’s dressed very casually with a little sag on his pants. Dr. Stockett speaks, “Sarah, these gentlemen are from the Guardian of the Spirit World. Go on you two, introduce yourself.”

The blonde boy did what Dr. Stockett had instructed, by going over to Sarah but stopped at where she has some personal space, “My name is Peter Holmes, we’ll do our best to protect you.”

After that, he keeps his hazel eyes at Sarah’s green eyes as he raises her hand up and press his lips over her knuckle as a kiss. Sarah feels warmth crawl up from her chest up to her face. Sarah figures that’s how boys greet girls. The red-haired boy didn’t come over at all. He remained expressionless. Dr. Stockett asks, “Mr. Holmes, is your brother always like this?”  
“Unfortunately, yes. He’s always been like this.” Peter answers, “Let’s just say he’s very rebellious.”

“And you’re what?! The obedient child?!” The red-haired boy scoffs.

“Really?! You’re going to do this today?!”

“Don’t fucking look at me, I didn’t want to come here in the first place.”

Both Peter and the red-haired boy start to argue in front of Sarah which started to make her uncomfortable to see two boys fighting right now. This is definitely not how she imagine meeting them. Soon, they called each other names, making the red-haired boy got really ticked off. He raised a fist in the air to aim at Peter. Without thinking, Sarah ran towards the red-haired boy and grabbed his arm. He jerks his face towards Sarah’s face. Slowly, the red-haired boy’s breath starts to slow down while releasing his fist and becoming relaxed. Sarah lets go of the red-haired boy’s arm and backs away slowly. Both Dr. Stockett and Peter’s expressions were priceless. They were beyond shocked. Peter asks, “What the hell just happened?”

“I-I-I don’t know,” Sarah stammers.

Sarah avoids everyone’s eye contact, especially the red-haired boy. She has a feeling that he’s staring at her like if he’s trying to figure out what’s going on in her head. If she’s being honest with herself, she’s more clueless than the red-haired boy himself. Dr Stockett speaks up, “I believe it’s the ooze inside your body system that gave you gifts or curses, which includes alternating emotions. I wish I can explain more, but I’m sure we won’t have the time.”

Both Peter and the red-haired boy look at each other. The red-haired boy seems like he wanted to protest, probably demanding to explain what Dr. Stockett means, but he got interrupted when Dr. Stockett asks for Sarah to come alone. Sarah only nods, before going into a different room. Dr. Stockett pulls an envelope out of her pockets. Dr. Stockett speaks hesitantly, “Sarah, if you ever see my girls, I want you to give them this.”

Dr. Stockett places the envelope in Sarah’s hand. Sarah becomes confused. Why is Dr. Stockett giving her an envelope? Can’t she give it them herself? Sarah looks up at Dr. Stockett, “Why can’t you give you give it to them?”

The doctor gives Sarah a smile, but it didn’t reach up to her eyes. Sarah didn’t need powers to figure out what she’s feeling. It’s already written on her face, “If I did, then I wouldn’t talking to you,”

“Then why are you giving it to me?” Sarah asks.

Sarah didn’t understand why the doctor is sad. Sarah just met her, and this doctor is already entrusting her with her life to give the doctor’s daughter a gift. Why is this happening so fast? Dr. Stockett folds Sarah’s hand over the envelope as she speaks, “Sarah, like your parents, there will be a time that I would not be able to see my girls again. Not being able to see my girls grow up. Every day I see my future, and all I see is black.”

Sarah is shocked to hear this from the doctor. She knew what the doctor is talking about, but the question is, how does she know that she’s going to die? Sarah’s thoughts had been interrupted when Dr. Stockett is already on her knees, begging, “Sarah, I beg you to give this to them. Please tell them that I have and always love them. And that I would think about them every day. And how much I wish to see them one last time to hug and kiss them. Promise me you’ll tell them. Promise me.”

The tears in Dr. Stockett’s eyes are coming out of her eyes. Sarah gulps quietly. It’s obvious that the doctor is desperate. Desperate for Sarah to keep that promise for her. Desperate enough that she is willing to do anything really. Sarah nods, “I promise.”

Dr. Stockett does the same smile before standing up and brushes Sarah’s dark brown hair away from her fair skin face. She kisses Sarah’s forehead before whispering, “Be safe, Sarah”

“Okay,” Sarah says instead.

Sarah goes back to the boys that were in the room. As she opens the door, all she could see is both of them arguing. The nurse clears her throat and points at me. The boys stop and look at Sarah. She feels the same heat crawling up to her face again. Peter glances at the red-haired boy, “Gabe, introduce yourself.”

“Fine, let’s just get this over with.” The red-haired boy said annoyed.

The red-haired boy gazes at Sarah. Even if the face is expressionless, his blue eyes is more expressive, along with a lot of unspoken things. The red-haired boy says instead, “The name’s Gabe, girly.”

He didn’t give her a hand to shake or take her hand and kiss it like Peter did. Peter facepalms along with a groan. Peter speaks, “She has a name, Gabe.”

“So?” Gabe said, annoyed.

“Her name is Sarah, Gabriel!”

“Whatever!?”

Gabriel growls. It made Sarah jump a little. She figures he has anger issues, Peter breathes calmly as if he’s reminding himself. Peter sighs, “I’m going to start the car, and I want you to introduce yourself properly.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and responds with a “whatever” again. Peter leaves, leaving Gabriel alone with Sarah. Gabriel stares at the door as if he’s making sure Peter is gone. Then Gabriel changes his focus on Sarah. His face changes from expressionless to hard but gentle. Sarah gulps, she didn’t know what to do. Gabriel speaks, “First off, I ain’t going to introduce myself again, because what’s the damn point? Second, that was bold and stupid of you to stop me like that. I could have fucking hit you.”

“S-s-sorry…” Sarah mutters.

“Oi, don’t apologize. Besides, you’re lucky that I don’t hit pretty girls like you,”

For the third time, she feels the heat crawling up from her chest to her face. Even though, he seems rude to begin with, but at least he’s a gentleman. In his own way. Gabriel’s expression stayed the same, but his eyes changes. Gabriel speaks again, “Not a word about this.”

Sarah nods immediately. Gabriel goes to leave the room as Sarah follows behind. Gabriel didn’t let her follow her behind, he had her next to him. Sarah’s curiosity takes over more than her fear. Gabriel lazily offers an arm, Sarah seems so surprised. She hesitantly takes it. She can tell that he wants to say something, but he keeps his mouth closed as they both walk out the door.


End file.
